Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan series)/Deployment/Act Five
Act Five Fade in Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) The Seventh fleet isn't doing well against the Dominion and Cardassian forces as the Archer flies through the enemy and friendly forces. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) On the Bridge coolant vents from the ceiling as consoles are flickering, as Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: Hull breaches on decks 4-9 force fields are in place and holding, we've taken heavy damage to deck 14 the force fields aren't responding we're venting atmosphere. Another hard jolt as Captain Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Ensign go to evasive pattern Omega five keep our port nacelle from them at all times, Mason return fire torpedoes full spread. Both officers comply with their orders as Mason looks at his console and reports. Ltjg. Mason: Captain the North Star has been disabled, and is being hammered by the Gevrok. Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Ensign take us to the North Star full impulse. Kaye inputs commands into the helm. Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) The Archer heads to the North Star as she's being bombarded with weapons fire, the Archer fires phasers at the fighters taking them out and attempts to fire at the Galor-class warship but is flanked by five Jem'Hadar fighters. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Ensign Kaye gets frustrated. Ens. Kaye: Damn Jem'Hadar fighters bugging us like flies. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Try your best Ensign. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain the North Star's warp core is breaching. The viewer shows the North Star blowing up, much to the horror of the crew of the Archer. Taylor gets up from her chair as she's shocked by this as the rest of the bridge crew is shocked by this as well. Ens. Y'Nar: The North Star has been destroyed. Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) The Archer is trying to get away from the enemy fleet but can't because they're ganging up on the Intrepid-class starship. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Ensign Kaye looks at Captain Taylor. Ens. Kaye: I can't shake them. Another hard jolt as the crew are hanging onto their console. Capt. Taylor: This is Captain Marcia Taylor I'm taking command of the fleet fall back I repeat fall back scatter to confuse them, Kaye get us out of here full Impulse. Kaye inputs commands into the helm. Ens. Kaye: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space The 14 vessels from the 7th fleet retreats as the rest are destroyed due to them unable to retreat from the battle, and the fleet leaps to warp speed. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Taylor turns to Y'Nar. Capt. Taylor: Y'Nar contact Starfleet Command and advise them we just lost the Tyra system as well as 112 ships, only 99 is fleeing with us to Federation held space. She nods and inputs commands into the console. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain we've been ordered to report to Starbase 375 for reassignment. Taylor looks at Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Kaye alter course hail the Seventh Fleet to head to Starbase 375. Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain Starfleet has ordered the Seventh Fleet to retreat back to Earth to reinforce the lines and for repairs. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Very well and give my regerts to Admiral D'Gret's family. She nods. Ext. Space (Edge of Bajoran Space) Starbase 375 is surrounded by the Defiant and the Rotarran. Int. Commodore Taylor's Office Marcia walks into her fathers office. Commodore Taylor: Marcia thank god your safe. She smiles at her father. Marcia: Same here sir. I was lucky, we lost a lot of good people. He looks at her. Sampson: Yes, we did. And we're going to lose a lot more before this is over. Taylor looks at her father. Marcia: Yeah, that's true we lost the North Star in the battle with all hands we couldn't get to them in time. Sampson walks over to her and pats her on the back. Sampson: It's war and the Dominion are out for blood. Taylor looks at her father. Marcia: Yeah that's true we came here to drop off our wounded before we head out Command wants the Archer to attack a Dominion supply line. Sampson looks at his daughter. Commodore Taylor: Good luck Marcia. They hug each other and Marcia leaves his office. (Commodore Taylor watches the Archer leave from an office window.) Commodore Taylor: (Sighs) Good Luck Marcia. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending credits)